<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, will you accept this? by ElleKing27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500345">Hey, will you accept this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27'>ElleKing27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, very fluffy towards the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“It’s just that…” your voice trails off. Another sigh escapes. You give up. “Hey, I just—just really want to be alone, right now. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>Where Yena tries to cheer Yuri up despite being tired herself, and Yuri makes a mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yena/Jo Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey, will you accept this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another short drabble from me!<br/>I think this is the first time I've ever written a fic where Yenyul is the main couple</p><p>This was made from a prompt made by Hera.<br/>So, this is for you buddy uwu</p><p>Enjoy reading it!</p><p>Follow me on Twitter for more of me @cheesyisthyname</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//</p><p>“Hey, hey, look at this!” You grin as you show Yuri a new trick you just learned off of the internet. It’s a small magic trick to make a ball disappear. You thought it was freaking awesome. It took you a few days, but now you’ve mastered the trick. You’ll never get bored of your growing list of talents. “How was it? Amazing, right?”</p><p>Lately, Yuri’s been a bit down these days. You suspect it has something to do with her newest cover of a pop song. Apparently, it hasn’t been going well if you go by the concerns of your vocal teacher that you had overheard. You understand how it feels. Being unable to do something you know that you’re capable of doing. The frustrations that come with it. You’re all too familiar with it.</p><p>So, it’s only a given that you would try to cheer your favorite person up when they’re experiencing it. You can’t contain your smile. Yuri will definitely love your magic trick.</p><p>“Shut up, Yena!” She snaps at you. A piercing glare in her eyes. “Go annoy someone else!”</p><p>Your smile drops.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Okay then.</p><p>“W—Wait, Yena.” She grabs your hand just as you were turning away. “I—I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry. I was just really pissed and—”</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay.” You pull your arm away, interrupting her. “You don’t have to make excuses. I know when to fuck off.”</p><p>“Yena, that’s not—”</p><p>You don’t stay to hear the rest of her word.</p><p>These days have been really hard on everyone in the group. Eunbi has been trying to keep everyone’s spirits up and you’ve been helping her with that too. As the goofball of the group, you’ve been trying your best to keep everyone smiling, especially those that are struggling. But god fucking damn it, you’re not invincible either.</p><p>The door to your room closes loudly. A heavy sigh escapes you.</p><p>It’s when you’re in the comforts of your own room where no one is there to judge you that you feel it.</p><p>You’re tired.</p><p>So fucking <em>tired.</em></p><p>“Yen?” A voice comes from the middle of your room and your eyes snap up. It’s Chaewon. She gets up from her bed and walks over to you. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m fine.” You give her a small smile, and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>“If you think you can fool me, then you’re wrong.” She frowns. “Tell me.”</p><p>“It’s just that…” your voice trails off. You try to put the feelings into words but it’s hard. For someone who can’t stop talking, you suddenly find it very hard to think of the right words. Another sigh escapes. You give up. “Hey, Won, I just—just really want to be alone, right now. Sorry.”</p><p>“No, that’s okay.” She pats your shoulder. “If you need me, I’ll be in Minjoo’s room.”</p><p>You nod.</p><p>The door closes with a soft click.</p><p>Walking over to your bed, you lie down. Your body feels heavy all of the sudden. Like all of your weariness just coming to you in one moment. You’re really tired. You close your eyes but you know that sleep won’t ever come for you.</p><p>Your mind is full of thoughts.</p><p>You don’t know how long you’ve been lying in your bed. Opening your eyes, you reach for your phone and check the time. Half an hour. Only? It feels like a century though.</p><p>…AGH!</p><p>This is fucking miserable! You hate this! Moping around and everything! Everything feels heavy and wrong and just—ugh!</p><p>That’s it! You’re going out for a run!</p><p>Quickly changing into your running clothes, you put on your hat and mask. You don’t forget your wallet and phone either. Opening your door, you’re face to face with an anxious Yuri. It looks like she’s been in front of your bedroom for a while. A surprised look appears on her face. She quickly finds her composure.</p><p>“Yena, I—”</p><p>You know she’s there to apologize. You don’t want to hear it right now. You just walk past her and to the front door.</p><p>“Yena-ya,” Eunbi calls out to you. “where are you going?”</p><p>“On a run,” you simply answer her.</p><p>“All right, stay safe!”</p><p>You nod.</p><p>Off you go.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The wind blows against your face, dancing in your hair, howling in your ears. Your heart beats fast and the cold night air enters your lungs. You don’t know how long you’ve been running. You didn’t keep count. The muscles in your legs burn and your feet feel sore.</p><p>You finally feel alive again.</p><p>The faint noise of cars in the distance. Only the wind and footsteps accompany you.</p><p>It feels as if all of your worries had flown away. Your mind feels clear and your body feels light.</p><p>One last burst.</p><p>And you feel like you’re invincible.</p><p>Without you realizing it, a grin surfaces on your face. You’re so tempted to scream from the top of your lungs, and so, you do just that. It really feels like you’re as free as a bird.</p><p>Or a duck if your members have any say in it.</p><p>You laugh.</p><p>Once you’ve reached a bench, you come to a stop. Sitting sloppily against the bench, you try to control your ragged breath. As it calms down, you think back to the convenience store near the dorms. You should buy a drink and some snacks before you go back home. </p><p>Another deep breath.</p><p>Okay, let’s go back home!</p><p>Walking back to the store, the spring in your step comes back. You know everything won’t magically be all right just because you went on a run. But you sure as hell feel a hundred times better. You should talk to Yuri once you’re back home.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, just as the store comes into your field of view, you spot a very familiar figure sitting in front of it.</p><p>You grin and fasten your pace to a light jog.</p><p>“Ya, why are you here?” you say to her once you’re close enough. “In case you’ve forgotten, it’s still in the middle of winter.”</p><p>“I know. I just wanted to… just—Here!” Yuri gives you a bag full of drinks and snacks. A small blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“For me?” You take it with a grin. Immediately, you take a bottle and drink it. She nods shyly. “Thanks, Yuri.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“Come on, let’s go back home.” You take a hold of her hand and gently pull her towards you.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Both of you walk back home in relative silence. Once in a while, you would point out something interesting in the distance. But then Yuri intertwines your fingers together gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she softly apologizes.</p><p>“I know.” You tighten your hold on her hand, giving her a soft smile. In all honestly, you’ve forgiven her a long time ago. You know she didn’t mean it when she called you annoying. “Just don’t do it again.”</p><p>“I won’t.” She reassures you.</p><p>“Then we’re okay.” You grin and she smiles back at you.</p><p>“You’ll have to show me the trick again later. I didn’t see it the first time.”</p><p>“Sure! I bet it’ll blow your mind.”</p><p>Yuri laughs and it’s infectious. You’re smiling wider than ever. Your heart fluttering at the sound of it. You want to kiss her. It’s too soon though. So, you just settle for kissing the back of her hand.</p><p>“Yena!”</p><p>“Why? You hate it?” You try to kiss her cheek this time in jest.</p><p>She squeals and jokingly avoids your lips.</p><p>“No, but—!"</p><p>“Then accept my lips!” You joke.</p><p>“Nooo!” She giggles uncontrollably and you think that this is enough.</p><p>You’re happy as long as she’s happy.</p><p> </p><p>(</p><p>Later, as both of you stand in front of the front door to the dorms, Yuri would stop you by your sleeves. Confused, you would ask her what’s wrong. But then she would quickly kiss you on your cheek before practically running inside.</p><p>You would be left outside with a stupidly huge grin.</p><p>Maybe it’s her form of an apology. Maybe she feels bad for avoiding your kiss earlier. But you don’t really care why she kissed you. You’re just a girl in love right now.</p><p>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think about it in the comments! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>